Never Again
by TynxCann
Summary: Bunch of one-shots about Seidou's first year trio- Sawamura, Furuya, and Haruichi- and the many embarassing, problematic, and humorous situations they get into.
1. Game Night & Pillows

"Agh!" cried Sawamura in frustration. Throwing the control onto the pillow in front of him the brunette immediately stood up from the floor and threw an accusing finger at Furuya who sat beside him. "Stop killing me every single time, we're supposed to work together."

Furuya merely frowned and used his character to slap Sawamura's character that was revived just seconds ago. This earned them a comical slapping noise with Sawamura's character falling to the ground on screen.

"No," responded Furuya.

Sawamura growled and shook his fist in the air.

"Now, now guys." In stepped Haruichi with his hands up in a calming tone. "Let's not fight; we still have to beat this level."

"That is if this guy can stop killing me for one second. I can only revive so many times before reaching this gates limit," stated Sawamura. Throwing Furuya an annoyed glare he quickly sat back down on his spot on the floor and placed the pillow he was leaning against just moments ago on his lap and the controller in his hands.

The room became peaceful for just a second as only the sounds of paint splashing and sound effects came from the screen. All three sack-boys were barely half-way through the level before reaching the area of fire where Sawamura died several times on his part. He jumped between spinning circles and attached himself to the spongy areas. He clicked his controller to reach for the next one but was stopped by Furuya's character jumping on him and causing them both to fall into the fire.

"What was that for?!" demanded Sawamura.

Furuya remained silent for a couple seconds before Haruichi responded.

"Sorry, that was my fault," he half-laughed.

"Harucchi!"

"Force of habit."

Both pitchers stared at him in confusion.

"Is it a force of habit to kill your comrades? How scary," Sawamura paled while Furuya nodded.

Haruichi raised his hands and began to shake them. "No, no, it's because when I use to play with my brother we would always have a contests on who could kill the other's character first. I guess I still sometimes get that competitive feel of killing of my comrades while playing."

Sawamura raised an eyebrow in skepticism while Furuya returned back to the game and began slapping Sawamura's character several times. The corner of his lips actually went up in a smile before being attacked by a furious southpaw pitcher.

"Stop slapping me!"

He slapped the control from Furuya's hands and began wrestling him around the ground. He tried using some of Kuramochi's wrestling techniques he's learned throughout their many moments of "abuse the kouhai" and surprisingly performed them with ease, earning himself a Furuya under him.

"Haha! Who's the loser now!" Furuya lay on the floor with his face down and Sawamura straddling him from the hips. "Now try to knock me out this time-!"

Sawamura had no time to react as Haruichi who was sitting silently besides them decided to join in on the fun and launch a surprise attack against Sawamura. He tackled the brunette to the ground and clasped on of his hands behind his back while digging a knee to his lower back. "I believe you're the loser this time Eijun-kun."

"Harucchi! You traitor!"

"I was never on either of your side; never underestimate the nice one-!"

Furuya executed that hit perfectly; the pillow hit Haruichi right in the face making him fall to the floor. The raven huffed in victory and made haste to place his foot on top of Sawamura's back and raise his fist up in victory.

"Get off of me!"

"Never underestimate the quiet ones," stated Furuya. "I will never lose to you."

"Then what about me?" Haruichi grabbed the pillow that hit him just moments ago and slammed it right against Furuya's stomach making him fall backwards on his butt. "I'm actually stronger than I look."

Furuya said nothing, simply glaring at his pink-haired companion before reaching for one of the pillows on the bed and standing up to hit Haruichi with it. The smaller ducked and swiped his foot over Furuya's feet, once again making him fall to the ground with a thud. Haruichi smirked and quickly fell on top of Furuya so he could hit the taller with a pillow on the face repeatedly. Furuya simply abandoned his pillow and began shielding his body from the plush that blocked his vision.

This continued on for several seconds until another pillow entered their battle and threw Haruichi off of Furuya.

"Freedom!" yelled Sawamura with a pillow in hand.

"What does that even have to do with this situation?" asked Haruichi.

Sawamura shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, I just really wanted to yell it out."

Furuya didn't question him but instead reached for a pillow and slapped it against Sawamura's crotch.

Sawamura doubled over and placed both of his hands over his nether regions. "Low blow man, low blow..." Falling over Sawamura held his crotch leaving him defenseless for Furuya and Haruichi to attack, which they did.

Furuya raised his pillow to hit Sawamura but was stopped by a hand grabbing his ankle and pulling him down the ground. Sawamura jumped the raven and raised his pillow to hit but Haruichi came just in time and snaked his arms under Sawamura's armpits and held him back. Furuya scowled and tried to push Sawamura off of him so he could get away, but was stopped by a voice.

"Hey can you guys keep quiet in here for-!"

Kuramochi, Miyuki and Ryousuke stood at the front door, mouth agape and shocked looks on their faces as they stared at what was before them.

Furuya who lay on the floor had Sawamura straddling his hips while his hands were around his body, very close to his hips. Sawamura was just on top of Furuya while Haruichi was holding Sawamura back from the armpits, almost like he was trying to hold him in place so Furuya could do what he needed to do, which looked like unzipping his pants.

Sawamura was first to notice their predicament and opened his mouth. "This is not what it looks like."

Furuya repeatedly nodded his head.

Kuramochi held up his hands and smacked his lips. "You know what… I don't even want to know."

"But it isn't-"

"Haruichi, I knew you were always top," said Ryousuke.

"Aniki I don't think you understand."

"I do, don't worry, I won't judge you."

"Miyuki?" Sawamura looked to Miyuki hoping he would save them from their embarrassment.

The catcher smirked and stepped closer to the trio. "Hey can I film?"

Hence forth the first-year trio vowed to always lock the door on game night.

* * *

**So what do you think so far?**

**If you wish you may comment with some ideas since I don't have any at the moment. Thank you for reading and I hope to see you soon ^_^**

**By the way, the game they were playing was Little Big Planet.**


	2. Pregnant

"How do people get pregnant?" asked Sawamura.

Right now the regular first-years were cleaning up the field while their senpai took care of picking up the equipment. Sawamura who was just dusting suddenly had an idea pop into his mind and just had to share it with his two friends- Furuya and Haruichi.

"Like what do you do? It's just so weird how there's suddenly human life in your stomach."

Haruichi who was picking up trash from the ground stopped and hummed to himself. "Well it certainly is weird. Every time I asked my brother he would change the topic."

Sawamura nodded. "Yeah, the same happened when I asked beard-senpai. He got all flustered and changed the topic. Although he did buy me ice cream I still wanted to know where babies came from- ah! Can guys also get pregnant?!" The brunette flailed his arms as if he just discovered excitedly as if he just discovered the cure to cancer. "Can they? How come only females have babies, why not guys too?"

"Probably a universal law in which they only allow females to get pregnant," said Haruichi.

The trio forgot all about their cleaning duties and began having a deep conversation about a baby's origin and why only females were allowed to get pregnant. It was something only those with a high level of intelligence could understand.

"So can I get pregnant?"

"Maybe, but the question is how does one get pregnant."

Furuya who stood to the side tottering back and forth in a sleep induced state woke up with a jolt at Haruichi's question and stepped forward to his teammates. "I know how you can get pregnant."

"Really?!" the brunette and pinkette said in unison.

Furuya nodded a smile on his face as both his teammates looked up at him as if he was their god. "I heard this from a passerby."

"Oh, so how can you get-" Sawamura was stopped mid-sentence by a hand being placed on his stomach by Furuya. He gave the raven a strange look before opening his mouth to question his friend's actions. "What are you doing?"

"This," Furuya stated while pointing at his hand on Sawamura's stomach. "Is how you get pregnant."

All hell let loose. Sawamura slapped Furuya's hand away from his stomach and took a couple steps away from the raven. He looked at the taller with a horrified look before turning to look down at his stomach and placing his hands right at the center. "How could you! I'm still very young and you decided to do this to me! Is this your plan so I won't become the ace!"

Furuya said nothing.

"Now, now Eijun-kun, I'm sure we can fix this somehow. First we have to tell the senpai-"

"I won't be able to play baseball anymore! I'll have to quit school and get a job and support my family all because of you!" Sawamura pointed an accusing finger at a half-asleep Furuya. "Why does it even have to be your child?!"

"Eijun-kun calm down-"

The brunette ignored any and all words that came out of Haruichi's mouth and instead stomped towards Furuya with a definite sign of fury in his eyes. Haruichi expected him to punch Furuya in the face, but instead stared in shock as Sawamura placed his hand on Furuya's stomach.

"Ha, now we're even, now you're going to have my child."

The raven snapped out of his half-asleep state to give Sawamura the most terrified look he could muster. He scowled and mumbled "Bakamura," under his breath while touching his stomach.

"Ha, now we'll both have to qui-! I have to quit?! Why?!" Sawamura was seriously not taking any of this well at all.

"Well, we'll have to tell senpai about this."

"No, you can't do that! I don't want to get kicked out!"

Haruichi looked at Sawamura with a comforting look and brought his friend into a gentle hug. He patted the brunette's back and rubbed soothing circles. "Don't worry; I'm sure we can figure something out. Besides aren't you happy, now I'll have less competition and fewer problems."

Haruichi was definitely related to Ryousuke.

"Harucchi damn you!" Furuya nodded at Sawamura's statement and stepped forward. He and Sawamura quickly glanced at each other before nodding and placing both their hands on Haruichi's stomach and surprising the pinkette. "Now look who's pregnant with twins."

"Why would you do that?" asked Haruichi with genuine concern. "My brother's going to kill me once he finds out I'm pregnant."

"Preg-what?"

The first-year pregnant trio stopped whatever they were doing to stare at their senpai who gathered before them with confused looks on their faces. Ryousuke stared at Haruichi like he suddenly grew another arm and the rest of the senpai were either confused or worried over the conversation that was happening just moments ago with their dense first-year trio.

"Aniki I'm sorry, it was Eijun-kun and Furuya's fault."

"Furuya got me pregnant first." Stepping forward Sawamura grabbed Jun by the shoulders and began shaking him. "Please don't kick me out of the baseball club senpai; I really don't want to leave."

"Must find a job," mumbled Furuya.

"Wait just a minute, do you first-years even know how someone get pregnant?" said Kuramochi stepping in.

"Of course, you just touch their stomach and BAM! They're pregnant."

Furuya who was still mad about what Sawamura did to him stepped towards the brunette and once again placed his hand on Sawamura's stomach.

"Damn you Furuya stop it! Now I have twins!"

The second and third years could only shake their heads as Sawamura began chasing Furuya around the field with his hands outstretched with the intention to tough the raven's stomach. Haruichi was with his brother crying about how he was too young to take care of a child and Ryousuke tried his best to calm his sniveling brother.

Seidou definitely worried about their kouhai future. The only problem now was who was going to teach them the truth about male and female anatomy and the process of reproduction. Maybe they could just leave that up to Chris, he was smart.

"Don't touch my stomach Bakayuki!"

* * *

Omake:

"Chris-senpai, what is this Y thing?"

"Furuya, pay attention!"

"Aniki, why is this tadpole coming out of there?"

Yup, definitely worried about their future.

* * *

**So yeah... **

**I'm accepting ideas and such for the next chapter so comment if you have any request for future chapters. Thank you for reading and I hope to see you soon!**


	3. Embarrassing Moments

"Remind me again why we're playing spin the bottle with only three people?" asked a confused Haruichi.

Currently the regular first year trio were seated on the floor inside of Sawamura's room. Kuramochi and Masuko were hanging out with the rest of the second and third years in Miyuki's room and since Sawamura didn't want to be bossed around again like last time he decided to skip on the meet up and invite his friends over. The only problem was that they didn't have anything to keep them occupied since Kuramochi took his system to Miyuki's, and reading was totally underrated. Which brought them to their present situation, in which Sawamura found a plastic bottle and gathered Haruichi and Furuya around to play a game of spin the bottle.

"Sheesh Harucchi, stop being a sour puss and enjoy the game," said Sawamura. He leaned forward and spun the bottle in the middle of them. All three (well, maybe two since Furuya was kind of asleep) watched the bottle spin and spin until the tip pointed directly at Haruichi. "Okay Harucchi, truth or dare?"

The pinkette hummed and tapped his finger on his lip. "...Truth?"

"Aw, I wanted you to say truth, I was going to make you run around the field naked," grumbled Sawamura with his lips puffed out.

Hearing this a tinge of red shaded Haruichi's cheeks. "W-What? Why would you do that?"

The brunette shrugged his shoulders. "I thought it would be funny."

"Not to me."

"Fine. So... is it true that... You used to bathe with Nii-chan until middle school?" Asked Sawamura with a smirk on his face.

"Where did you hear that from?!"

"Nii-chan, he told the whole team while we were hanging out in Miyuki's room."

Hearing this Haruichi groaned and put his hands over his face to cover the obvious blush that colored his cheeks. "He promised not to tell anyone- why did you even ask if you already knew?"

Once again Sawamura shrugged his shoulders. "I wanted to hear it from your mouth, guess it's true." Haruichi just groaned again. "Don't worry about it, everyone has an embarrassing moment from their childhood, it's no biggie."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Sawamura nodded.

"Then what about you? Did anything embarrassing happen to you in the past?"

This immediately wiped the smile off of Sawamura's face. Biting his lip he turned in the other direction and averted his eyes from his friends. "When I was in elementary school there was this talent show we had and I signed up with a couple of my friends. During the show we messed up and one of them tripped and accidentally pulled down my pants _and_ boxers. I was so humiliated."

Looking back at the pinkette Sawamura noticed Haruichi trying to muffle his laughter. "Ha, that's... haha, embarrassing."

"Don't laugh! I didn't go to school for a weak because people kept making fun of me!"

"Sorry, but that really is embarrassing, much more than mine with my brother."

"Oh yeah." Giving Haruichi a skeptical look Sawamura leans toward his friends and squints his eyes at him. "I'm sure that isn't the only embarrassing thing that's happened to you. So tell me, is there something you don't want to tell me?"

Haruichi closed his mouth and directed his eyes towards the raven who seemed to be waking up. "Furuya, is there anything embarrassing that happened to you when you were little?"

Furuya stared at the other two with empty eyes. He looked at them as if he saw the most horrible and horrendous thing ever. "One time I walked in on my parents doing the do."

"Do?"

"As in sex?"

Furuya nodded and shuddered. "They said they were just wrestling, but who does that naked?"

Silence followed.

"I think that's actually more traumatic than embarrassing."

"Yeah... so Harucchi, anything embarrassing happened to you?" Sawamura was not going to forget the topic with Haruichi even if it killed him. He knew his friend was hiding something and he was going to find out.

"I already told you, it was bathing with my-"

"No, that's something a lot of people with siblings do, I want something more juicy."

Sawamura leaned closer to his friend along with Furuya who also wanted to learn about the pinkette's embarrassing childhood moments. The both looked at Haruichi with inquiring eyes, eyes of question and determination for wanting to know more about their smallest member.

Haruichi noticed this and sighed in defeat. "Fine, back when I was little I lost a bet with my brother and had to cross dress for a day."

The brunette blinked and lengthened the space between him and the pinkette. "What, is that it? I thought it would be something more embarrassing."

Haruicchi looked offended. "How can cross dressing not be embarrassing?"

"At least the whole neighborhood didn't see your child dick."

"Please, that's nothing."

"You take that back."

"The horrors," mumbled Furuya, still thinking about that night years ago.

Standing up from the floor in a hurry, Sawamura took a step forward to Haruichi who also stood up from his spot on the floor. They both gave each other threatening looks and stepped a little too close for what could be considered normal.

"Fine, then let's ask the senpai for which is more embarrassing."

"I couldn't agree more."

Both first years stomped out of the room with Haruichi pulling Furuya along and towards Miyuki's room where all their senpai were.

* * *

"So, got a three?"

"Go fish."

Miyuki sighed and drew a card from the deck. "Your turn."

"Got a-"

"Senpai!"

All second and third years in the room stopped what they were doing and looked towards the door that was slammed open by none other than the loudmouth first year pitcher. He and the other regular first years stepped into the room and faced their senpai with determined eyes.

"Senpai, which is more embarrassing, getting pantsed in front of the whole school? Crossdressing? Or walking in on your parents having sex?"

"What?"

"Just answer the question please," demanded Haruichi.

All occupants in the room looked at each other before letting Jun answer the question for them. "Um, pantsed-"

"Aha! Take that!" shrieked Sawamura triumphantly.

"Whatever, it doesn't matter unless you can actually go through it again."

"Is that a challenge?" Cracking his knuckles Sawamura gave Haruichi a sign of 'bring it on' while grinning deviously.

"It sure is. I bet I can be more embarrassing than you."

"Fine, then tomorrow you better borrow one of the girl's skirt because you're going to be cross dressing at school all day!"

Haruichi huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Then you better find someone willing to pants you, I'm thinking during the lunch rush so everyone can see that is if there's anything to see."

Sawamura scowled and also crossed his chest. Haruicchi smiled and stepped closer to his friend. Working on some kind of telepathic communication both first year turned to their senpai. "And one of you guys better be having sex so Furuya can walk in on you doing the do," they said simultaneously. Furuya who silently stood in the room shuddered at the thought.

Nodding to themselves the trio walked out of the room without another word.

Silence befell the room with all senpai staring agape at the room's open door.

"What?"

"Let's just not question it."

Everyone in the room nodded and returned to whatever it is they were doing.

The next day Haruichi got three confessions, all from boys. The students at school found out Sawamura was actually packing something big, and Furuya was scarred for the second time of his life.

* * *

**Whoo, done! Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed. Please inform me of any grammar and/or spelling mistakes, I hope to see you soon, bye!**


End file.
